Conner Kent the Werewolf
by Randomness-at-its-finest
Summary: Conner Kent is the misunderstood werewolf from Metropolis Woods. Megan is the rich girl from Metro's Condos. They bot meet after an accident in the woods. AU. Rated M for future chapters and I'm really paranoid...
1. prologue

Here's the Prologue for my next AU story... NO ITS NOT A TWILIGHT THING!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!

* * *

He sits on the rock staring at the moon in his half wolf form. His normal sky blue orbs, now bright yellow. His soft skin, now covered in fur. His perfect teeth, now sharp. He then looks at his hands and wishes he was normal. His dad, Clark Kent, was also a werewolf but died after being exposed by Lex Luthor and hunted down. his eyes narrow as he hears foot steps, very light footsteps. His heart races as the footsteps get louder and louder. he then stands up and hides in the shadows.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a voice asks.

He feels his heart beat fast, like it was about to jump out of his skin. he slowly morphs into a full wolf and pounces into the darkness...

She sits at the balcony of her condominium and stares into the bright full moon, her bright honey eyes widen as she hears a howl. She then looks down onto the city and sighs, She was a little bit rich so she stayed at the top floor, her uncle John gave her a job at _Morse' Clothes_ as the clothes designer, so she gets a lot of money.

She stands up and takes her shoes and cardigan off leaving her with her tee shirt and red skirt. she lays down in her bed and does off to sleep...

* * *

So how's that...

NO IT WILL NOT BE BASED ON TWILIGHT!

Okay BYEEEE!


	2. Exposed

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice

* * *

He morphed back into a half human half wolf type of creature and slowly walked back to his cave. After a long day of running from people with guns finally made him tired. Most people thought of him as a threat and some just saw him as a freak, but usually, his human form made a lot of girls fall for him.

He slumped down and fell asleep. He then woke up when he heard footsteps and a voice.

"He's here! GET THE GUN!" the first hunter said.

"Heh, we're not scared you freak!" the second one said.

He stood up and ran as fast as he could, far away.

She woke up and yawned, her honey eyes looked very heavy. she stood up and headed to the bath room lazily. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before taking her clothes off for a short bath.

After her bath, she changed into skinny jeans and a tee shirt.

"Hello, Megan! The Newspaper!" she chimed. She really like reading the newspaper only for interesting stuff not politics and other stuff.

she walked to the door and opened it, on the floor, a rolled newspaper waited for her. She picked it up and unrolled it.

**_Real Werewolf Found_**

_Last night a party of hunters found a wolf man in the near cave in the forest._

Her eyes widened as she looked a the blurry picture next to the body of text. he looked muscular but his body was arched.  
She didn't believe in werewolves, vampires and witches but now it kinda looked real..


	3. The Accident

I kinda rushed on the first two chapters, so now I'll work on this chapter a little longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ

* * *

She walked to the elevator and pressed _G, _she was the only person on the elevator. The ride took 5 minutes since she was at the 15th floor, when she stepped off, she walked strait to her silver SUV. She already forgot about the newspaper thing, she was really scared of mythical creatures...

She checked her list for what to buy:

_Eggs_

_Flour_

_Sugar_

_baking powder_

It was her ingredients for a cake she always wanted to make...

_Ten Minutes later..._

She drove back through the forest on her SUV, on the way, she got a call from her uncle. She was so distracted, she didn't notice a car pass through a cross road.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

And that's how it started...

* * *

She woke up with lots of blood on her forehead. She felt confused and scared at the same time, she touched her head feeling the cold, red liquid making her feel more scared.

"Help!" she yelled.

Conner slowly woke up from his short nap. and searched for the source of the noise. He really wanted to help but he knew she would faint just by the sight of him.

He slowly morphed into a human. He wore ripped jeans (he found) and no shirt. (**YOU SHALL HAVE A NOSEBLEED**) He checked his hands just so he was sure he was human.

He ran to the car and saw the bleeding woman. He checked her pulse just to make sure she was okay.

He slowly picked her up in his arms.

"H-help..." she mumbled.

"Don't worry I'll get help..." he said in a husky.

_30 Minutes later _

He went to the nearest hospital by the help of a couple named Wally and Artemis. They asked him what happened he then told them everything except the fact that he was a werewolf...

He decided to stay at the hospital to help her home. One of the nurses kept looking at him and another gave him a shirt.

A nurse walked out.

"Is she fine?" he said

"She's just sleeping, overall, she's fine." the nurse replied. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Uh, No, I just saw the accident..." He said. He was blushing when the nurse said that. He did kinda like her...

* * *

I AM A BAD WRITER I HATE MYSELF

Thanks for reading-ish

The next chapter will show why she's scared of mythical creatures...


	4. Thank You

Sorry guys the memory chapter will be for a later cause.

Disclaimer: No, i don't own young justice.

* * *

She woke up with bandage around her forehead. She was confused of where she was, all she remembered about that night was a handsome face.

"H-hello?" she said.

A nurse walked in smiling.

"How do you feel?" the nurse asked, she had blonde hair and wore a white shirt, pants and shoes. She then realized that she was obviously in a hospital.

"Hello, Megan! I'm in a hospital" she said. The nurse smiled and walked out talking to someone outside.

Conner walked in looking relived.

"Uh, Hi!" he shyly said. "I'm Conner Kent..." She recognized his handsome face.

"Um... Hi! thanks for helping me, I'm Megan, Megan Morse."

He smiled at her.

"Um... How did you get to me just as I woke up?" she asked out of curiosity.

His palms were sweaty from all the stress.

"Um... i live in a wooden house um... in the forest and I heard you scream..." He lied.

She nodded and stepped off the bed. she wore her normal jeans and a new tee shirt. He helped her walk to the elevator. They both accidentally pressed **P **at the same and fell in an awkward silence.  
They both stepped out and sighed.

"Um... do you have money for a taxi?" she asked.

"I'll just walk home..." he replied shyly.

"Are you kidding? it's like a mile away! it'll take you days!" she said. "Um... you can just stay at my place..." she offered.

"I... Um... Sure..." He replied with a shy smile

_20 minutes later_

They both stepped in Megan's condominium.

"Wow..." he said with an 'O' face. "Thank you for letting me stay here..."

She smiled at him.

"hey, you did save my life... I really want to say thank you but i don't know how to repay you..." she said. "If you didn't find me, I'd suffer from lots of blood loss..."

he smiled at her while she brushed her teeth. He wasn't very hygienic, he only showered once in three days in a river or lake.

"Um... go take a shower while i go get you some clothes..." she said.

_10 minutes later_

He walked out the shower and saw a red tank top, boxers and shorts.

He smirked...

* * *

I've been really tired... so... yeah.

thank you for reading my shit!


	5. I'm Sowy

**Sorry guys but I'll be updating this on either Sunday or Monday...**

**Special thanks to Jenn for cheering me up!**

**I'm still looking for Supermartian fanfictions for inspiration (I READ 30 THIS WEEK).**

**So if you know any stories outside , please put the link on the reviews thing...**

**SMEILEY FAYS**


	6. More thank yous

**I'm back!**

**I don't own YJ**

* * *

Megan walked in whilst he was shirtless, she blushed hard has he drank a water bottle still shirtless.

"Oh, your here... thanks for letting me stay I owe you a lot..." He said.

She tucked her hair behind her ear shyly.

"You saved me I owe _you_ a lot..." she replied.

She opened her Louis Vuitton hand bag and handed him a hotdog.

"Thanks! I haven't eaten in days!" He happily said.

He put on the red tank top which looked very fit.

"What do you usually eat?" she suddenly asked out of curiosity.

_Don't say rats_ he thought.

"Uh... Chicken... Yeah... Chicken..." He lied.

After he ate they watched a movie whilst talking about each other... He talked about his parents and lied about, kinda about everything.

They decided to keep 50cm away from each other on her king sized bed.

"Thanks, Megan, for everything..."

* * *

**I WAS RUSHING**

**DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!**


	7. You can't go away that easily

He woke up with Megan on his chest, they were both rough sleepers and ended up closer than ever. Her hair was frizzy wile his was perfect, it was a werewolf thing.

He blushed and awkwardly stepped out of bed whilst slowly laying her head down on the pillow. He went up to the fridge and grabbed an apple, He looked at it closely since he _never had_ an apple...

He bit it and smiled with glee, he really liked it. He stared at the clock and it was already 11:32AM.

He then picked up his ripped jeans and the white Tee-shirt. He then looked at Megan for the last time and opened the door hoping he might see her again.

_10 minutes later_

He haled a taxi.

"Can I go to-" he was cut-off.

"You can't go that easily, we didn't even have lunch..." A familiar voice behind him said.

_10 minutes earlier_

She heard the door close and stood up from the bed, she quickly put on jeans and ran after him. He was already in the first elevator so she took the second one.

After a few minutes she saw him hale a taxi so she ran behind him.

"You can't go that easily, we didn't even have lunch..." she said.

* * *

**I don't own young justice.**

**i was rushing again... i never get anything more than 1k words in this story...**

**thanks for the reviews **

**thanks again Jenn, for ****_writing_**** the reviews**

**eim sow heppy**


End file.
